


The Universe Speaks

by TAFKAmayle



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Gavin Free keeps bumping into the Vagabond at the worst moments. Or maybe the best?TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin should’ve expected at some point that his life would end up being weird. In Los Santos, everyone’s life is weird. Crime was rampant, the city was filled with larger than life characters, and people inexplicably survived falling off a fucking _mountain._

Of course, Gavin wasn’t originally from Los Santos, but he’d been pretty young when he’d moved in with Geoff. Thirteen? Fourteen? It felt like he’d been there his whole life, even if it’d only been half. It was irrelevant anyway. He was LS now, that’s what mattered. Truly Los Santos was the great compost heap of the world. Didn’t matter where you were from, in LS, you were decomposing shit. 

Gavin snorted out a laugh, a puff of smoke going with it as he stared down the alleyway. He should really write these things down. Especially when he’s on lookout duty. He always forgot them by the time he caught up with Geoff. Speaking of, how much longer was this going to take?

He tossed down his cigarette butt and checked his watch. 2:56pm was the exact moment the weird shit started. Or rather when the beginning of the cause of the situation started. He looked at his watch, registered 2:56pm and someone rounded the corner. They ran towards him, but they were looking behind them, clearly checking for pursuit. As he put his hands up and opened his mouth to say “Watch out!” The door behind him opened and he stumbled, falling forward. The running person stopped in time to not completely bowl over Gavin who fell to his knees, but was stopped by them from falling on his face.

Then there was silence a brief moment as three grown men processed the information. Gavin’s hands were splayed across the man’s thighs and his open mouth was on his fly. Gavin went red all over his body as his brain tried to catch up and the man grunted above him. Gavin’s body only burned worse as the guy’s jeans began to bulge. 

“Well, this is awkward,” the man commented, “Are you planning on doing something down there or...?”

Geoff howled with laughter behind Gavin as he scrambled to his feet. 

“I-I didn’t-that was an-an accident!” He insisted, sputtering frantically.

The man’s face was covered by a mask, but his sparkling blue eyes were quite amused. Gavin floundered, trying to explain while Geoff just continued to laugh. Gavin glared at him.

“Geoffrey! You’re not helping!” He hissed.

“Oh my god!” Geoff laughed, “Are you planning on doing something down there! Oh my god! This man!”

He looked up, presumably to congratulate him only for his eyes to go wide. He snorted, trying to collect himself.

“Oh my fucking god!” Geoff huffed around his howling laughter, “It’s the fucking Vagabond! You just put your mouth on the Vagabond’s dick! Oh my god! This is the best day of my life!”

Suddenly an alarm went off behind him causing all three men to jump in surprise. 

“Oh shit, Jack’s gonna be mad,” Geoff snorted, still chuckling, “But wait til she hears about that!”

He gestured at the other two. Gavin grumbled annoyance at him and turned to get back to the escape vehicle. _This is the worst day of my life!_

~

Gavin definitely didn’t hear the end of it after Geoff told Jack. He glared at them as they threw terrible jokes at him and laughed like twin jackals. But the incident had caused him to become curious about the Vagabond. He really didn’t know much about him.

The guy had an impressive record, that was for sure. He had dealt a distressing number of debilitating wounds and assassinations. Apparently if he didn’t kill them, he disabled them, which Gavin found extremely concerning. His mouth had basically been on this guy’s dick. 

And he’d gotten hard. Gavin buried his burning face in his hands. _I mean, I probably would have gotten hard too. Just the idea of a blowjob would get pretty much anyone hard, right?_

He quickly pushed that line of questioning out of his head. Nope. Nope. He was never gonna see him again, so it didn’t matter. Some part of him knew that was a damn lie. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin dropped lightly to the floor, careful to remain as quiet as possible. He gently pulled the mini blowtorch from his pocket and carefully began weakening the glass. He looked away when he thought he heard some fabric shifting. He glanced around the dark room, eyes narrowed.

_Hm._ He turned back to the job and flicked off the flame as he finished. He carefully pressed the glass, letting it slowly shrink from his heavily gloved hand. Once the hole was big enough for his hand, he reached in to grab the jewel.

He turned, about to stow the thing, only to come face to face with someone. He stumbled backwards as their hand shot out to grab the jewel. He grunted as a tight grip landed on his wrist and tried to twist away. He tried to avoid the display case, not wanting to trip the alarm and staggered to his right. The person followed, grip getting tighter and he lifted the blowtorch.

“Don’t even think about it,” Vagabond’s voice growled.

Gavin thought about it. He flicked on the torch and another hand gripped that wrist. He grunted, trying to break the holds as Vagabond backed him against the wall. He pinned Gavin’s hands above him, effectively stopping him from using them. 

Gavin squirmed, went to lift a knee only to have his thigh pinned by Vagabond’s. The mask was nearly touching Gavin’sface. Gavin’s body burned with how pressed up against him Vagabond was. He tried really hard not to think about it.

“Turn it off,” Vagabond ordered, voice a low growl.

_“You_ attacked _me!”_ Gavin huffed.

“I don’t recall asking a question,” Vagabond answered tightly, shoving his knee harder into Gavin’s thigh, “Turn it off. Now.”

Gavin flicked the switch with some difficulty. Vagabond’s hold loosened, but stayed firm enough to keep him there.

“That,” He grunted, squeezing the wrist that held the jewel, “Is mine.”

“Wot?!” Gavin demanded, “I just stole it fair-“

He was cut off again by Vagabond’s knee pressing his thigh.

“Not a question,” Vagabond pointed out again, voice cool, “That is mine. I will be taking it. You will give it to me willingly or you will end up with a broken hand, little thief.”

There was a pause where Gavin huffed, trying to stop himself from snarking. This was really hitting him right in his pride. And nothing was helped by how close the other man was. Their hips and chests were nearly pressed together and Gavin was pretty sure he could kiss the grim mouth of the mask with only a centimeter of movement.

“Okay, okay!” He finally grumbled, “I give up! Lemme go!”

Vagabond loosened his hold more like he was going to, but hesitated. Gavin looked at his face to demand he fuck off, but halted. Vagabond’s eyes were looking at his lips. _Is he breathing harder?_ Vagabond snapped out of his trance and stepped back, releasing the hand with the jewel to take it and quickly moved away from him. Gavin had to catch his breath and by the time he did, the man was gone. _What the fuck is happening to me?!_

~

“What the fuck do you mean you didn’t get it?!” Jack near-shrieked at him.

“I did!” Gavin protested, “But that masked cunt! He nicked it off me!”

“Who?” Jack grunted.

“Oh my god,” Geoff spoke up, “Tell me it was the Vagabond!”

“H-he’s bigger than me!” Gavin huffed defensively.

“Yeah, I bet he is,” Geoff snorted.

Gavin went bright red.

“Th-that’s not wh-what I meant!” He sputtered, “H-he’s taller! And stronger, l-look at my wrist! It’s bruised!”

To their credit, they both looked, eyebrows going up.

“Did you put your mouth on his dick again?” Geoff deadpanned.

Gavin’s eyes darted away, his blush deepening.

“N-no,” he muttered, “H-he, um, p-pinned me to the wall though.”

Geoff’s mirth dried up and his eyes narrowed.

“What did he do?” He asked, voice chilly.

“N-not that!” Gavin quickly assured him, “H-he was just f-fighting, er, I j-just...we were really close. Um, an-and I thought h-he might want to...kiss me.”

He fidgeted with the edge of his T-shirt, staring at the ground. 

“Oh my god,” Jack whispered, “Is this happening? Pinch me, Geoff.”

“Pinch me first,” Geoff muttered.

He looked up at them in confusion. They were looking utterly delighted. _What?_

“Gavin, you should give him our card next time you see him,” Jack suggested brightly, “He got the best of you, right? We should have him on our side.”

Gavin let out an annoyed “hmph” and crossed his arms. He was already embarrassed, he didn’t need _them_ reminding him he fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo people that give me money are already on chapter 3. So if you want the latest from your favorite sad writer, go to my Twitter @1stworldmutant and follow the link to donate. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying, even if you can’t donate, I’m glad you’re here! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin wiped his forehead as he walked into the boiler room. LS was hot enough without dealing with this bullshit. _Okay, okay. Where the hell is the thing?_ He unbuttoned his dress shirt, flapping it in his face for air. _Shouldn’t have worn the Golden Boy get up._

“Blimey, it’s hot,” he grumbled as he located the controls he was looking for, “Okay. Don’t fuck it up, Free.”

He carefully checked the lever’s temperature with his hand. Warm, but not painful. He pulled. Nothing. _Oh boy._ He yanked against it. _Damn, noodle arms!_ He huffed and groaned, pulling and yanking with everything he had. _Fuck me sideways!_ He leaned over the panel to see if there was something he was missing and annoyingly found that there was. A small release lever was on the other side. 

“Idiot!” He hissed at himself, hopping up to grab it.

Three things happened as he pulled the release lever. The first was that the edges of his sleeves caught in the lever’s track because they’d slipped down his shoulders. The second was the original lever pushed down because he’d stupidly put his knee on it, causing him to lose purchase and basically hang over the panel. The third was the steam valve releasing, sending his unseen guest stumbling towards him.

Gavin had never before been so damn embarrassed by his own incompetence. Here he was, bent over a control panel, shirt past his shoulders with a stranger pressed up behind him. Not just a stranger: the Vagabond. _Again._ Vagabond coughed and sputtered. Having just taken a face full of steam, it took him a few more seconds to catch up. Then his dick got hard against Gavin’s ass.

“I swear to Christ!” Gavin snapped at him, “If you even think about it! I. Will. End. You.”

“I would never,” Vagabond growled back, “Even if you did present yourself so nicely.”

Gavin groaned miserably.

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” He huffed, “Will you fucking help me?!”

“Gee, I dunno,” Vagabond muttered, “What’s in it for me?”

Gavin had never been redder in his life.

“Don’t say that when your dick is on me!” He hissed.

“You’re no fun,” Vagabond grumbled.

He took a step back and the sound of a switchblade clicking made Gavin jump a bit. He cut through the back of Gavin’s shirt, releasing him from it. Gavin sighed with relief, pulling himself free. He dropped back to his feet and stumbled. He braced for impact, but was caught around his lower back. He gripped the shoulders above him reflexively and opened his eyes. 

“Kid, you are making this really difficult,” Vagabond muttered.

They were doing a romance novel pose. He was holding Gavin in his arms, which Gavin noticed were bare. Gavin was half bent like he’d dipped him to kiss him passionately. And his face was also bare. Except for the black paint around his eyes, which was running down his cheeks. _Oh god, he’s bloody gorgeous!_ Vagabond was looking at his lips again. _He really does want to kiss me,_ Gavin realized. 

He panicked, flailed a bit and slapped the man across the face. He covered his mouth with both hands as he grasped what he had done. Vagabond’s face whipped to the side from the force of the slap and he stared at the far wall with wide eyes. Gavin wondered if it was time to really panic, because it _really_ seemed like it was. 

“I-I didn’t mean-I just-“ he sputtered.

Vagabond dropped him abruptly and he hit the floor with a grunt. _Fucking rude!_ Vagabond pulled a knife and crouched down next to him. He pressed the tip under Gavin’s chin.

“I would never kiss someone without their consent,” he spoke calmly and coolly, “You will never have to fend off sexual advances from me. Do you understand?”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Gavin squeaked.

“And you never saw my face, understood?” Vagabond added.

“Yes, understood, s-sir,” Gavin mumbled nervously. 

Vagabond flashed him a pleased smile.

“Good boy,” he purred.

Then, before Gavin could process why his pants were suddenly too tight, he was gone. Gavin gasped, falling back against the concrete. _Jesus fucking Christ! What?!_

~

“Why the fuck are you shirtless?” Geoff asked, wrinkling his nose.

“No reason! Shut up!” Gavin shouted at him.

He stomped to his room and slammed the door. _Oh god! I got a boner! I’ve completely lost the plot! He had a knife to my throat!_ He swallowed, looking down at the offending appendage still bulging against his jeans. 

_“Good boy,” Vagabond’s voice praised in his ear._

Gavin shuddered, hand moving down and eyes closing. 

_“Open your pants for me,” Vagabond ordered._

Gavin bit his lip as he opened his jeans.

_“Now present yourself nicely again,” Vagabond whispered._

Gavin pushed his jeans and underwear down and bent at his waist. He gripped his duvet in one fist and his dick in the other, groaning.

_“Good boy,” Vagabond purred, “You’re such a good boy for me.”_

Gavin gasped, hips jerking his cock into his fist. 

“F-fuck, please!” He cried, back bending.

_Please what??_ He wondered wildly. His body rocked backwards. He thought of Vagabond’s cock pressing up against his ass and moaned. 

_“What do you want, baby?” Vagabond pressed, “Tell me what you want.”_

_I want...I want...I want you to fuck me._ He buried his burning face in the sheets as he desperately fucked his own fist. His mind went blank of everything else as he reimagined the scene in the boiler room.

_“Will you help me, please?!” Gavin cried._

_“Gee, I dunno,” Vagabond muttered, “What’s in it for me?”_

_Gavin had never been redder in his life. He struggled, trying to look over his shoulder._

_“Um...wh-what do you want?” He mumbled._

_Vagabond grinned at him, leaning over him._

_“What do you think, baby?” He teased, pressing his hips against him._

_“I-I don’t know h-how,” Gavin confessed quietly._

_Vagabond laid over him and nipped at his ear._

_“I’m a really good teacher,” he assured him, “You want me to teach you, baby?”_

_“Y-Yes, sir, please!” Gavin groaned breathlessly._

_Vagabond’s hand slipped between his legs and his hips rolled against him._ Gavin panted as his hand worked on autopilot.

_“Come on, baby,” Vagabond whispered, “Be good and cum for me.”_

“Yes, sir,” Gavin muttered.

He grunted as he came against his sheets. He dropped to his knees, breathless and boneless. 

_“Good boy,” Vagabond cooed._

Gavin huffed, trying to catch his breath. Well. That was a thing now. _Great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothin to say. I’m just really tired. 
> 
> @1stworldmutant


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin grunted as he stretched to reach the wire. Why was he doing this? Didn’t they hire an electrician?! He clipped the wire and jolted as it sent electricity up his arm. He flailed and fell from the ceiling. He squeezed his eyes closed and braced for impact, but was caught.

Vagabond grunted, wobbling a bit and almost dropping him. Gavin gripped his shoulders for support, naturally jumping closer to not fall. Vagabond’s big hands were splayed across his ass, holding him up and his eyes looked directly into Gavin’s for a brief moment. 

Gavin felt his heart in his throat. Blinking warning lights flared in his mind, reminding him of the embarrassing wank he’d had last time he’d seen him. Then Vagabond actually dropped him. Gavin grunted as his ass hit the floor.

“Ow! Rude!” He grumbled. 

“Wouldn’t want you to get the wrong impression,” Vagabond sneered as he moved away.

_He’s still mad about last time._ Gavin pulled his knees to his chest hiding his red face behind them a moment. _I need to apologize. And stop thinking about the wank!_ He finally stood up.

“V-vagabond?” He called quietly, fidgeting nervously, “I...l-last time... I didn’t d-do it on purpose. I j-just panicked. I-I’ve never...”

He trailed off, looking at his hands where he was fidgeting with his hoodie sleeves.

“I-I’ve never kissed a-a bloke before,” he confessed, voice tiny, “S-so I j-just s-sort of, um, freaked out.”

“Kid, I _really_ need you to turn it down a notch,” Vagabond grumbled, “You’re fucking _killing_ me.”

Gavin looked up in alarm, ready to insist he wasn’t meaning to when he noted Vagabond had taken his mask off again. The paint wasn’t running this time, though it was a bit smudged. Vagabond’s eyes were smoldering, looking at him like he wanted to gobble him up. Gavin blushed and looked down, rubbing one hand on the other arm nervously.

“Um...I-I’ve been, er, I mean I th-think maybe, um,” He mumbled, floundering, “I th-think maybe it, um, would be okay...if you kissed me.”

_And fucked me hard over whatever flat surface you want to, sir._ Gavin nearly choked out loud as he thought it. Vagabond advanced on him frighteningly fast and Gavin stumbled backwards in alarm. _Oh no, I made it worse!_

Then Vagabond’s mouth pressed to his. He was holding his jaw lightly, pressing firmly against him. Gavin’s wide eyes stared at Vagabond’s closed ones. He pulled away, eyes opening. Gavin’s heart was thundering in his chest as Vagabond’s eyes searched his. 

He didn’t know what to say, his tongue was frozen. _More please,_ his mind screamed, but he couldn’t make any words come out. All he could do was stare at the other man. Vagabond’s face hardened and he pulled away. Gavin reached for him as he turned to leave. 

“D-Don’t-“ Gavin started.

The fire alarm suddenly went off. _What the-?_ Gavin was suddenly showered with cold water. He squeaked in surprise, putting his hands up to block his eyes. Vagabond was at the door, peeking into the hallway. _Not wet._ Gavin grumbled, moving towards the door in squeaky shoes. _How did he dodge the water?!_ Gavin looked up at the ceiling to see only the sprinkler over him had been working. _What the fuck? Oh no, I’ve clipped the wrong wires!_

He huffed and shivered from the cold water, turning back to Vagabond whose head was still out the door. Gavin couldn’t hear anyone moving around out there, but it was tough to know since he couldn’t see.

“Well, what’s going on out there?” He hissed.

“Nothing it looks like,” Vagabond muttered, pulling his head back in, “I think it was just...”

His words trailed off as he looked at Gavin. His eyes were on Gavin’s chest. Gavin frowned, looking down. _Oh. Oh no._ He was wearing a white shirt. Gavin was pretty sure his full body blush could be seen through it. 

“Well, time for me to go!” Vagabond announced loudly. 

Before Gavin could sputter a “wait”, he was gone. Gavin glared at the ceiling. _The fuck are you doing to me? I swear to Christ, if you fuck with me again, I will become sentient and kick your ass!_ As he moved for the door, he slipped in his wet sneakers and his face mashed into the door. _For fucks sake!_

~

Gavin stormed into Geoff’s office.

“Hire the Vagabond!” He shouted at him.

Geoff’s eyebrows went up. 

“Um, for what?” He muttered.

“I could give a fuck, Geoffrey!” Gavin snapped, “Whatever you can think of! The man has a million skills. Just. Hire. Him.”

Geoff put his hands up with a muttered “alright, alright” and opened his phone, presumably to call someone to hire the guy. Gavin shot a glare at the new guy looking up at him from one of the chairs in front of Geoff’s desk. 

“Did you win?” The guy asked.

“What?” Gavin countered, frowning.

“The wet T-shirt contest,” the guy teased, grinning up at him, “I can see your tits.”

Gavin blushed again and crossed his arms.

“Excuse you!” He grunted, “You gotta pay to see the merchandise, buddy.”

The guy laughed and elbowed his hip.

“It’s Mogar, by the way,” he added.

“Yeah, I know,” Gavin muttered, “I just didn’t care.”

“Hey, you two fuck off,” Geoff ordered, “You have a job.”

He pointed at Mogar.

“And you are wet,” He continued, pointing at Gavin, “Pretty standard for most of your run-ins with Vagabond.”

Gavin sputtered, trying to deny it as Mogar snorted, trying to stifle laughter. _Why are my friends such assholes?!_ He wondered miserably.  Later, Geoff was almost apologetic when he explained there wasn’t exactly an easy way to hire the guy. Apparently getting a hold of him was extremely difficult. Gavin glared at the ceiling. _Really, that’s how you wanna play this, universe? Asshole._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I forgot about this chapter for some reason?? I was supposed to post it already, but we’ll, shit happens. Oops. D:
> 
> @1stworldmutant for more incompetence.


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin huffed as oil splattered onto his safety glasses. _Ugh._ He hated doing mechanic work. Where was his boi to do this for him?? He grunted as he scooted blindly out from under the car. He was glad he’d at least taken Michael’s advice with the glasses. He just started to lift them up off his face when something landed in front of him, between his feet. Considering his knees were up and spread, while he was on his back, he took a wild guess on what it was, or rather _who._

“Starting to think you’re doing it on purpose, Free,” Vagabond grunted.

Gavin flung the glasses at him, annoyed. 

“I got oil on my face, f-fuckin’ prick!” He snapped, “What the hell are you doing here anyway?!”

The answer came in the form of loud voices approaching the garage. Vagabond ducked behind the other car.

“You have weapons?” He hissed over his shoulder, though he kept his eyes ahead. 

Gavin stood up and walked to the empty center of the garage. _Four of them._

“Hey, boys,” Gavin called, “What can I do for you?”

They turned to look at him and paled one at a time.

“W-we didn’t know!” One of them immediately assured him, “We were just-th-the Vagabond, we need to, uh, talk with him.”

“We definitely aren’t here for you!” Another added.

“Oh?” Gavin mused, “Interesting. Well, since I’m an associate of his, why don’t you speak with me instead?”

“N-no, th-that’s really not necessary!” The first insisted, “We’ll just be on our way. S-sorry for the inconvenience, sir.”

“Well, cheerio then,” Gavin called brightly, wiggling his fingers at them.

They quickly left the scene, nearly tripping over themselves to hurry away. Vagabond stood up cautiously, peeking around the car before walking over to join him.

“What the fuck just happened?” He muttered, “Why were they so scared of you?”

Gavin blushed, fidgeting.

“I-I’m...part of a crew with a good reputation,” he admitted, not looking at him.

There was a clanging noise and Gavin immediately braced for impact. He was tackled out of the way, landing with a soft thud. His brain didn’t even need to catch up for him to know what position they were in. He was holding Vagabond around the neck while Vagabond held his waist. He opened his eyes to look up at the man who was looking away. He turned his head down to look at him and their eyes met.

Gavin reached for the mask, pulling it off his face. He dropped it on the floor before putting his hand back around his neck. Vagabond’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. He was looking at Gavin’s lips again. 

“Is-is that consent?” He mumbled, leaning down, “Because I really want to kiss you right now.”

Gavin nodded, face burning. Vagabond closed the distance and Gavin relaxed against the concrete floor. Like all sorts of tension just flowed right out of him. Vagabond’s mouth opened and Gavin responded eagerly, pressing his own sloppy mouth against Vagabond’s patient, gentle lips. _More please!_

He didn’t even realize he was spreading his legs until Vagabond’s hands were gripping his outer thighs. He hooked his ankles around him, writhing upwards as Vagabond rolled his hips down. Gavin groaned in his mouth and then Vagabond was pulling back, shimmying down his body.

Gavin’s brain whirled like a processor trying to keep up. He stared down at Vagabond as he opened his jeans. With his _teeth._

“B-bloody Hell, love,” Gavin groaned, “Where’d you learn to do that?”

Vagabond grinned up at him as he pulled his jeans and pants down. Gavin flushed darker as his cock flipped free from the fabric and whacked Vagabond in his stupidly pretty face. Vagabond only smirked wider, clearly pleased that Gavin was so happy to see him down there. He mouthed up against the side of Gavin’s shaft, looking up at him with dark, lusty eyes. Gavin moaned, eyes and fists squeezing tightly closed. 

He panted, struggling and failing to stop himself from thrusting up against Vagabond’s face. Vagabond hummed against him and Gavin’s body shuddered, his back bending up towards his face. Vagabond kissed up his cock to the head where he licked through the small bead of precum welling up. Then he wrapped his lips around him and sucked. Gavin jolted, almost sending his knee into the man.

“Fuckin hell, love,” Gavin groaned, “Your mouth is so bloody hot.”

Vagabond sank further down on him and Gavin found one of his hands on his head without choosing to do so. He sucked again, pulling Gavin further into his mouth, his tongue moving back and forth under him. Gavin’s head tipped back and he moaned at the ceiling. Then Vagabond wrapped one of his big hands around his dick and began to bob back and forth. 

“Unh, yes, yes! Your mouth feels so good!” He babbled, “Fuckin hell love you’re amazin like this so good yes fuck I’m not gonna last long so good sir ‘m gonna cum in your pretty mouth an’ take it back from you ‘ma drink my cum from your lovely lips an’ then take yours ‘ma be a good boy for you ‘n take everythin you give ‘ma be so good for you love ‘ma cum _‘m cummin!”_

He jerked upward, shooting into Vagabond’s mouth and falling back finally gasping in the breath he hadn’t taken as he babbled. He panted and shuddered as his hips thrust him over Vagabond’s tongue. When he’d pumped out all there was in him, Vagabond pulled off and leaned over him, gripping his face. Gavin opened his mouth without being told and Vagabond fed him his own cum just like Gavin said he would. It was possibly the most disgusting thing Gavin had ever tasted, but he swallowed it happily, licking at Vagabond’s lips to catch all of it. 

Vagabond’s eyes were like fire on him as he grabbed a fistful of his hair and kissed him hard, shoving his tongue deep in his mouth. _Demanding._ Gavin groaned, gripping at Vagabond’s shirt. Then he suddenly needed his dick in his mouth. Needed to know how bad his spunk tasted, needed to try to make him moan and lose it like Gavin had. He grabbed at his belt, hands shaky and clumsy. Vagabond batted them away and Gavin whined. Vagabond moved to kiss at his ear.

“Sorry, _love,”_ He whispered, voice low, “I don’t have time.”

Gavin whined as he pulled back and helped him pull his jeans back up. 

“Wh-when will you?” Gavin blurted.

He winced at how desperate he sounded. Vagabond grinned at him as he pulled the mask over his face.

“I’m sure the universe will let you know,” he laughed.

He winked and Gavin reeled for a moment as he watched him jog from the garage. 

“What the bloody fuck is happening to me?” He muttered.

He let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head. 

~

“Er, Gav, can I talk to you a sec?” Michael muttered as Gavin came in.

Gavin followed him to the dining room where Michael glanced around before leaning in to talk to him.

“So the garage has security cameras,” he informed him.

Gavin’s eyes went wide and his face went red. He quickly covered both with his hands.

“You’re lucky it was me, not Geoff,” Michael snorted, “Anyway, I took care of it. But you owe me eye bleach.”

Gavin dropped his hands far enough to glare at him. His friends were assholes even when they were being decent human beings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m considering doing a FAHC AU that takes place in the Red Dead Redemption universe. Let me know if you’re into that!
> 
> Don’t forget to @me for more sarcasm and depression. @1stworldmutant


	6. Chapter 6

Gavin was stuck. He could tell as soon as he got stuck he’d be seeing Vagabond again very soon. He’d been clumsy and accident prone his whole life, but it was only recently these problems became...whatever the fuck it was they had going on. He was pretty sure he hadn’t gotten into these... _positions_ prior to meeting Vagabond.

He was stuck in a fucking window. All his years as a thief and he’d never gotten stuck like that. Not bent over, half out of it. He’d gotten arms or legs stuck, even got his upper back stuck once, but this was ridiculous. This was obviously a bend over and make himself available for Vagabond position. 

He blushed, squirming. He’d had several more embarrassing wanks since the garage. He’d been thinking about it. _A lot._ He’d started delving deeper into this new gay part of himself and the deeper he got, the deeper he wanted Vagabond inside him. He squirmed more as his dick got hard. Would he... take this opportunity? If Gavin said it was okay?

“Alright, how the hell did you even manage this?” Vagabond muttered behind him.

“Ask the universe,” Gavin huffed back.

Vagabond felt around the window for a release mechanism and Gavin bizarrely found himself hoping he didn’t find one. He squirmed, blush returning as he tried to subtly put one leg in front of the other. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be teased for having a boner, but it certainly seemed likely. 

“Stop squirming,” Vagabond grunted, “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Gavin struggled to keep still, his cock throbbing in his jeans. _I need to get laid. I need someone else to get this want out of me._

“Ah, I see,” Vagabond muttered, “It’s on both sides.”

He moved directly behind Gavin and his hips brushed against his ass as he clicked the release. Gavin groaned again, his back trying to dip to push more firmly against Vagabond’s crotch. The window released and Gavin wobbled forward. Vagabond gripped him around the middle, presumably because he worried he’d fall out the window and stumbled back. 

“Ow,” Vagabond grunted as they fell to the floor.

Gavin felt hot all over his body as he gripped one of Vagabond’s thick thighs. His other shaking hand fumbled against the mask, ripping it off. Vagabond hesitated only a moment before burying his face in Gavin’s neck, mouthing against his skin. He pushed his hips up against Gavin’s ass, his arm squeezing around his middle, pulling him closer. His free hand snaked down between Gavin’s legs, rubbing him through his jeans. 

“F-fuckin Hell,” Gavin groaned, “M-more, please! T-touch me more please, sir!”

Vagabond undid his jeans and plunged his hand inside them to close around him. Gavin’s body flexed up into his grip, his head falling back against his shoulder. He groaned and his hips stuttered into Vagabond’s fist as he pulled his cock out. Vagabond nipped at his neck, not nearly hard enough for Gavin’s newfound tastes, but enough to pique Gavin’s interest. His neck tilted, inviting him to bite more while one hand came up to hold his head there.

“Please!” He cried, “P-please, I need you!”

Vagabond bit a little harder and his hand tugged on his cock faster. Gavin’s brain was struggling to keep up, but he was fairly certain this wasn’t enough.

“Please,” he moaned under his breath, “Please sir, I need you inside me.”

“Fuck,” Vagabond hissed, “Can’t.”

_Why the bloody hell not?!_ Gavin whined in annoyance and impatience, but was distracted by Vagabond finally biting him properly, sinking his teeth hard into his neck. Gavin jolted and gasped.

“Yes, mark me up, love!” he groaned, “Sh-show everyone ‘m yours! ‘M yours ‘m yours sir you feel so lovely ‘m gonna cum ‘m so bloody close p-please!”

Vagabond sucked his skin in through his teeth, darkening the bruised teeth marks further. Gavin panted, his eyes screwing closed as he tried to thrust up into Vagabond’s fist, but the arm around his middle held him in place. Vagabond let go of his neck to nuzzle into his ear. Gavin turned his head to nuzzle back, rubbing their cheeks together. 

“God, you’re cute,” Vagabond murmured.

Gavin shivered at the compliment. Vagabond’s hand twisted and Gavin gasped as he came. He strained against Vagabond’s hold, his hand turning into a fist in the man’s long hair. Then Gavin went limp against him, still nuzzling his cheek as he cleaned him up and put Gavin’s cock back in his jeans.

“We should probably go,” Vagabond pointed out, a bit gruffly, “Are you okay?”

Gavin nodded, too embarrassed to speak. They stood and went to the window. Vagabond put his hands on the window sill and the window remained in place. He pulled himself through and it continued to hold. He gestured for Gavin to follow, but Gavin hesitated, rubbing his lower back. 

“Come,” Vagabond hissed, gesturing more urgently.

Gavin slipped through immediately, though he wobbled and fell against Vagabond. Vagabond crowded him up against the window, holding his waist with one hand and bracing the other against the glass. He pushed his mouth against him roughly, mouthing and biting before shoving his tongue deep in his mouth.

“Fucking bullshit,” he grunted around sloppy kisses, “Why is it always the worst timing?!”

“Because we’re criminals?” Gavin suggested.

Vagabond laughed and pulled away from him.

“We’re headed different directions,” He muttered, “I gotta go left, you’re going right.”

He brushed a hand over his cheek, looking like he was trying to decide if going right would be so bad. Gavin sighed dejectedly, but then remembered. He fumbled for his wallet and pulled the FAHC card.

“Here, call us,” He instructed, “Tell the person who answers who you are, then tell them GB asked you to call, okay?”

Vagabond took the card, frowning.

“Okay, you’re GB?” He guessed, “What’s that stand for? This symbol looks familiar.”

Gunfire signaled an end to their rendezvous and Gavin quickly kissed him one last time before dashing off.

“See ya soon, love!” He called over his shoulder.

~

Gavin was grinning ear-to-ear when he got home, eyes dreamy as he wandered in. 

“Whoa, holy shit!” Jack exclaimed, “Geoff, Gavin’s finally fucked the Vagabond!”

“I’m sitting right here, I can see that,” Geoff grunted.

Gavin frowned in confusion then blushed as he slapped a hand over the claiming mark. 

“Ha! As if _that’s_ what gave it away,” Geoff snorted, “And not the absolute spaced out bliss on your face. So did you finally give him the damn card?”

“Yes, I did!” He announced happily.

Jack and Geoff shared a look, but Gavin was too busy being warm and dizzy with happiness to worry about it. Then he suddenly remembered something. The mask. They’d left it inside. Couldn’t that cause problems for him? Gavin bit his lip nervously. _Should I go back and get it?_ He turned around, starting to do just that.

“Where are you going?!” Jack called, “You didn’t even tell us if you got it!”

“Of course I got it!” Gavin snapped, turning back, “I need to go back! I-I left something behind.”

He didn’t want to admit that he’d seen the Vagabond’s face or that he’d taken the mask off himself. 

“They’re on alert now, you can’t go back!” Geoff protested.

“I _need_ to go back!” Gavin insisted. 

Geoff frowned, squinting at him suspiciously.

“Fine, you need backup?” He grumbled.

“No, I got it,” Gavin huffed, “I’m actually good you know!”

Geoff snorted, rolling his eyes and Gavin stomped his foot childishly.

“You know people are scared of me?” He shrieked, “I’m tired of you treating me like a child!”

“Yeah, whatever, Golden _Boy,”_ Geoff scoffed.

Gavin stormed out of the house. _He knows I hate that stupid name!_ Gavin was going to kill everyone in the building to get that mask back. 

Jack sighed, giving Geoff a stern look.

“Why do you provoke him?” She muttered.

“No witnesses,” Geoff grunted back, not looking up from his work.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

“Sometimes you scare even _me,”_ She mused, shaking her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Gavin yawned and stretched as he picked up the phone. Ah, it was the crew line.

“Heyo,” He greeted as he answered.

“Er, there’s someone claiming to be the Vagabond on the line,” one of the administrative boys informed him, “Says you told him to call.”

Gavin’s heart pounded and he was suddenly very awake.

“Yes, I did!” He assured him eagerly, “Please put him through.”

“Okay, no problem,” they answered.

There was a pause and some clicks and then another pause.

“H-hello?” Gavin tried.

“Hello,” Vagabond responded, “GB, what’s that stand for? And why is your symbol all over everything in the city? Who are you?“

Gavin cleared his throat and shifted nervously.

“G-Golden Boy,” he mumbled, “That’s what people call me. Fake AH is my crew and we currently run the city.”

There was a pause again.

“Fake AH does sound vaguely familiar,” Vagabond finally muttered.

Gavin snorted, shaking his head.

“Where have you been, dude?” He laughed, “FAHC owns the city and you’re only vaguely aware we exist?”

“Well, aren’t criminal organizations supposed to be secret?” Vagabond huffed defensively.

“Maybe outside of LS,” Gavin scoffed.

“That’s...a fair point, actually,” Vagabond conceded, “There’s something else I need to ask you about.”

“The mask?” Gavin guessed, “I went back for it. There’s no witnesses.”

“You’re scary, kid,” Vagabond laughed, “You cleared that whole building alone?”

“Well, it helped that you’d already killed a bunch of them,” Gavin pointed out, blushing, “I’m not good at hand-to-hand, but I’m a good shooter.”

“Yeah, I noticed that,” Vagabond teased in a lower tone.

“Th-that’s not what I meant!” Gavin protested.

“Yeah, I know,” Vagabond answered, “But why would I miss the opportunity to tease my favorite thief?”

Gavin covered half of his face trying to hide.

“You blushing right now?” Vagabond asked, amused.

“N-no! I don’t blush!” Gavin adamantly denied, his face bright red.

“Everyone blushes, sweetheart,” Vagabond insisted, “But _you_ do especially. It’s adorable. Shy little virgin.”

Gavin bit his lip to stop the embarrassing noise trying to sneak past his teeth.

”I-I’m not a virgin!” He argued, “But whatever, y-you should talk to Geoff, he’s our leader and he’ll tell you what we want to hire you for. Give me a second.”

He shuffled out of his room and knocked on Geoff’s door.

“Come in,” Geoff called.

Gavin walked in, putting the phone on speaker and moving to set it on the desk.

“Why are you in your pjs?” Geoff asked dryly.

“I just got a call from Vagabond,” Gavin answered, dropping the phone to the desk, “Say hi, Vagabond.”

“Hi.”

“Say hi, Geoff,” Gavin directed at him now.

“Hi.”

“Great, now you’ve met,” Gavin announced, “I’m going back to bed.”

“You’re gonna regret it when I send your nudes to him,” Geoff deadpanned.

“That would be impossible,” Vagabond spoke up before Gavin could, “I’m using a payphone. I don’t have a cellphone.”

“What fucking year is it??” Gavin scoffed, “Get a damn cellphone!”

“Okay,” Vagabond muttered, “What’s this about a job?”

“Oh, right,” Geoff jumped into action.

Gavin left to go back to bed. He laid his head on his pillow and smiled. _It’s adorable._ He couldn’t remember the last time someone called him adorable and it didn’t infuriate him. He snuggled his face into his pillow, feeling stupid but happy.

~

Gavin brightened when he pulled up to the meeting point. Vagabond was already there, leaning against the front bumper of the car. Vagabond turned at his approach and Gavin parked his bike next to him. He got off the bike smoothly, thanking the universe for giving him a break for once and pulled his helmet off. 

He ruffled his already tousled hair as he lifted his seat to put the helmet away. After putting the seat back down, he shuffled back, bumped into Vagabond, and jolted forward. Vagabond grabbed his waist and yanked him back to prevent him from falling on the bike. So instead he ended up pressed against his crotch. Gavin sighed heavily and he sagged, his upper body hanging limply in the air.

“This is going to be a long mission, innit?” He muttered.

“Long for you?” Vagabond snorted, “Don’t forget I’m the one that has to save you constantly. And get your ass rubbed all over me.”

“It’s not my fault!” Gavin protested.

“No, but that doesn’t make it less frustrating,” Vagabond growled.

“Well, maybe if you didn’t disappear afterwards!” Gavin hissed at him, “You’d actually get off!”

Vagabond let him go and turned away.

“I can’t with you,” he grunted, “Get in the car.”

He got in the driver’s side and Gavin stormed around to the passenger’s side. He slammed the door and scowled at Vagabond.

“Put your seatbelt on,” Vagabond muttered.

Gavin huffed, but did so.

“Tell me why!” Gavin demanded as he started the car, “You have a dick, I’ve felt it! You want to fuck me! Why can’t you?!”

Vagabond didn’t answer. Gavin’s anger fizzled.

“What...what am I doing wrong?” He asked quietly.

Vagabond smacked a palm against the steering wheel.

“Damnit, kid,” he muttered, “It’s not you, okay? It’s...what you want. I can’t give it to you. If I lose control with you, I could really hurt you. I don’t want to do that.”

Gavin’s anger swelled inside him.

“Of course,” he muttered bitterly, “You and everyone else. I’m so small and weak and clumsy. Treat me like fucking glass.”

_Golden Boy, the weak little prince._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end, so of course Sudden Drama.
> 
> @1stworldmutant for more drama.


	8. Chapter 8

Gavin thought maybe the curse would chill since he’d had an argument with Vagabond, but it only seemed to get worse. He had to get a boost up to unlock the window and had wobbled, sending his crotch into Vagabond’s face. Then he tripped over a rug, landing face-down, ass-up before Vagabond could manage to catch him.

As he left the room they’d come in through, his belt loop caught on the door and he tripped. He floundered for a moment, his trousers ending up off his ass by the time he got free. Vagabond sighed at him as he helped him up.

“Yeah, a real capable man you are,” he muttered dryly.

Gavin threw a punch that actually landed, though it split his knuckle where it hit the mask. Vagabond grunted though, so Gavin took it as a win.

“You don’t know shit!” He growled, “Vagabond’s supposed to be silent. Go back to that.”

He turned and hauled his trousers back up before ducking into the hallway. He glanced around the place, looking for security, but found none. Something didn’t smell right here. No motion sensors? No guards? No traps? No, there was a trap. It was the whole setup. The house itself was the trap. 

He twisted and threw a knife at the front door behind him. The knife embedded in the wood of the door as shutters slammed down and prevented the shutter over the door from closing. He and Vagabond ran for the door, grabbing the shutter to shove it up higher. Vagabond held it as Gavin got the door open. They ducked out. Gavin drew his gun as he tripped over the welcome mat. He fell over the deck railing, grabbed by Vagabond before he flipped over it. He fired five shots into five skulls. 

“Holy shit,” Vagabond muttered behind him, “Great shooting, Free.”

“Yeah, I know it’s so fucking surprising,” Gavin sneered.

“I’m sorry,” Vagabond answered, “You’re right. You’re not just a weak kid. I was being stupid because of my own fears.”

Gavin straightened a bit, looking over his shoulder in surprise.

“Wait, really?” He questioned, eyebrows going up.

“Yes, really,” Vagabond grunted, “I was wrong. I’m sorry. You _are_ a brat though.”

“Hmph, well you almost redeemed yourself,” Gavin huffed, “You can let go now.”

“I can,” Vagabond agreed, “I don’t want to.”

He stepped closer, rubbing his hands up Gavin’s sides. Gavin shuddered, glancing around.

“N-not here,” he mumbled, “We’re too out in the open.”

Vagabond pressed the mask up against his ear with a whine.

“Who’s bratty now?” Gavin teased.

“I never claimed to not be a brat,” Vagabond pointed out.

Gavin snorted and elbowed him.

“Let’s go, brat,” he laughed.

Vagabond took his hand and eagerly dragged him to the car. He opened the back door and shoved him in then pushed a small bottle into his hand. Gavin blushed at finding it to be lube.

“You know what to do?” Vagabond prompted.

Gavin nodded. Vagabond slammed the door and got into the driver’s seat. Gavin stuck the bottle in his mouth to shrug off his jacket and get his shoes and trousers off. He pushed his pants down to his knees and got lube on his fingers. He held onto the seat with his free hand as he started fingering himself. He closed his eyes and puffed out a sigh. He’d gotten good at this as he waited between seeing Vagabond. _Embarrassing._

He didn’t know how long they drove or where they went. He just knew he was whimpering in need by the time they stopped. Vagabond hurried around the car as Gavin pulled off the last of his clothes. He pushed up between Gavin’s legs and leaned over him. Gavin handed him lube and pulled off the mask. Vagabond stared at him a moment.

“My name is Ryan,” he muttered.

Gavin blinked at him in surprise.

“O-oh, um, I-I’m Gavin!” He stammered in return.

“You tap me three times if we need to stop, okay?” Ryan instructed.

“Three taps, got it,” Gavin confirmed, “Can we fuck now?”

“Demanding,” Ryan muttered as he undid his belt.

Gavin lifted to watch him pull it out. He hadn’t seen it before then, he realized. As Ryan prodded at his asshole, Gavin found himself grateful he wasn’t as big as he imagined. He hissed out a pained breath as Ryan pressed inside him, slowly pushing forward. Ryan’s hands rubbed his hips, trying to relax him. 

Gavin puffed out some quick calming breaths and relaxed back against the seat. Ryan rocked back and forth as he pushed in deeper. He was huffing out impatient breaths, clearly ready to wreck Gavin. Gavin gasped as he pushed fully against him, his cock buried deep inside him. 

“Unh, R-Ry, you feel so good,” he groaned, “So d-deep. ‘N full. This is way b-better than my own fingers. Bloody hell, love.”

“I love when you go all British,” Ryan teased, as he leaned over him, “Means you’re getting wrecked.”

He kissed his lips lightly over Gavin’s neck. 

“You love getting wrecked so much,” he murmured near his ear, “Don’t you?”

He rocked back and forth and Gavin moaned.

“Y-Yes sir!” He cried, “I l-love getting wrecked by you, by your c-cock, love. I love b-being at your mercy.”

“You’d take anything I’d give, wouldn’t you?” Ryan taunted in his ear, hips jerking forward sharply.

Gavin cried out, grabbing Ryan’s shirt to try to bring him closer.

“Y-Yes, sir,” Gavin agreed, “Whatever you want, I’ll take whatever you give me I’ll be such a good boy for you sir ‘n I’ll be happyI wan’ everythin’ from you love fill me up make me yours!”

Ryan bit down harshly on his neck with a growl. His hips started moving and Gavin moaned. He fucked him into the seat as he bit all over his neck and shoulders, then his collarbones, then his sides, covering him in dark marks. Then he kissed Gavin, long and slow, lips moving against him gently. It was jarring how soft the kiss was as he thrust into him so hard Gavin would’ve slid on the leather seat if he still had a shirt on.

Ryan gripped his aching cock and Gavin moaned, muffled by Ryan’s lips still on his mouth. Ryan came first with a grunt and Gavin gasped and shuddered as heat shot into him, filling him up. Ryan thrust a few more times as he jerked him off and Gavin cried out his name as he came over his belly. They panted harshly a moment, Ryan pressing gentle kisses over the painful bruises.

“That better not be the best you got,” Gavin huffed, “You hyped yourself up pretty high.”

“Nah, I was going easy on you,” Ryan laughed, “Just wait, you’ll get scared off soon enough.”

“Un-bloody-likely,” Gavin grumbled.

Ryan laughed and pressed his lips against Gavin’s. Their foreheads pressed together as they finished catching their breath. Gavin squeezed his shoulders and buried his head into Ryan’s shoulder. He felt stupid, but he was happy. For once he was treated like a man instead of a boy. For once someone else apologized for underestimating him and treating him like a kid. Ryan was different, wasn’t he? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end of the road. I had intended this story to go longer, but I just couldn’t feel any more chapters. So I apologize if it seems to end rather abruptly. ^_^’ But anyway, may your paths stay lit, little stars! ✨


End file.
